Surviving The Night
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A hurt/comfort fic where Dean and Sam gets into a car accident right at the start of a snowstorm.Sam's leg is stuck under the car. Unable to move it Dean stays and they must face the cold together. PLEASE REVIEW! Changed it to past tense. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Next week is Spring Break so I intend on concentrating on updating as many fics as possible. I've been having finals and that's why I can't update as quickly right now, but I feel that we are in some dire need for some simple hurt/comfort/brotherly moments fics lol. But I haven't forgotten my other stories! **

**Well I decided to change this back to past tense :)

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**Dean woke and groaned. He closed his eyes to try and remember what had happened. There was a car accident, he knew that much. He remembered feeling the Impala roll over onto the side of the road. He looked beside him and saw that Sam had been thrown out the window. Dean flinched as he saw his brother lying on the ground outside.

"Sam," he grunted, hoping for a reply. He received none. He moaned and pushed himself out of the window, the glass already broken. Carefully and slowly he crawled to the other side. "Sammy." He ignored his own wounds as he stared at his brother. Sam's head has blood dripping down from it. Dean scaned Sam's body for more wounds and sees that Sam's leg is stuck under the truck.

"Dean?" He heard his brother moan his name softly.

"I'm here, Sammy." His voice sounded eager as he heard his brother speaking again. Relief floods him when he realized that his brother is awake, that he hasn't left Dean.

"Wha…what happened?" Sam's voice was barely audible. Dean had to strain to hear him.

"Car accident," Dean told him. He looked up at the sky and cursed it as he realized that snow had started to fall.

"Anyone else…hurt?" Sam managed to ask.

"No, it was my own stupid fault. Lost control of the wheel and skidded on some ice." Dean's voice was grim as he spoke, clearly furious at himself.

"Could have happened to anyone," Sam gasped in obvious pain.

"Yeah but it happened to me and now your hurt because of it." Dean studied the truck, ignoring the swelling and heated pain in his own ankle. "Let's see if I can get this car off of you," he said slowly. He gritted his teeth, quietly baring the pain and tried to and lift the Impala. He groaned as he managed to lift it a little ways off the ground but has to gently lower it back before he collapsed.

"Goddamn it!" He cursed into the sky, anger flashed in his eyes. "I can't believe I'm not strong enough to lift this damned car." He shook his head. "Unbelievable." He hobbled on one foot and glared at the car.

"It's okay…"Sam started to say but Dean interrupted him quickly

"The hell it is, I should be strong enough to lift this damned car for Christ sakes." His eyes traveled to the sky as the snow startsed to fall quicker.

"You should go," gasped Sam, as he sees it's starting to snow. "Get help…"

"What? Are you kidding me?" Dean stared at his brother in shock. "I'm not about to leave you here by yourself, who knows what could come along and attack you."

"We need help," Sam grunted. "You can walk…I can't…it's that simple."

"Forget it kiddo, I'm not leaving you by yourself," Dean growled as he uses the car to help lower himself to the ground.

"We need help-"Sam started to repeat but Dean interrupted him.

"Then we'll just have to wait until help comes. I'm not leaving you out here alone like this, Sam. It's not happening; just forget about it-okay?"

Sam slowly nodded. A part of him is relieved for not having to be alone.

Dean stared at his brother as Sam shivered.

"Cold?"

"Not really," Sam lied as he tries to stop his teeth from chattering. Dean snorted.

"Yeah right, you always were a horrible liar." He took off his coat.

"No," Sam mumbled desperately. "You need it-"

"Not as badly as you do." Dean used the coat as a blanket for Sam's body.

"Thanks," Sam murmured and Dean stared at his brother's head wound.

"This should really be looked at," he muttered, anger crawling in his voice.

"It looks worse than it is," Sam insisted. Dean sighed in response, not wanting to argue. They laid here for a while there,.Dean wrapped his arms around Sam to add to the warmth. He ignored his own shivers. He has to concentrate on Sammy right now. Sammy was what was important. He realized that after a while that Sam was barely breathing, and not speaking. He looked over and saw Sam's eyes closed. His eyes widened with fear.

"Sam? Sammy!" With that head injury he couldn't risk Sam falling asleep. "Sam, wake up! Damn it, Sam-don't do this to me!" Fear was in his voice, mixing with anger and panic. "Sam!" The idea of losing someone else...so soon after John's death terrified Dean.

"What?" Sam rasped out suddenly, his eyes flashed open. "Why…are you yelling?" He asked weakly.

Dean sighed, allowing himself to breathe again.

"Don't do that to me man," he said quietly. "You can't fall asleep."

"Sorry," Sam mumbled, and Dean sighs again.

"It's all right," he said, calming his voice down. "It's just….you scared me there, Sammy. I can't lose you…not after losing dad…I can't, I _won't _lose you too."

"I don't plan on going anywhere soon," Sam told him, his lips had become bluer and bluer from the cold, as well as chapped. Dean's lips had also turned blue. Both shivered at the same time.

"Good," Dean murmured. As they laid there he held Sam a little tighter as they waited for someone to find them. Waited for the night to be over and for warmth to come again…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! :)

* * *

**

Dean continued to hug his brother, trying to transfer what little warmth he had in his body to Sam's.

His mind raced back to the moment where they watched their father die, where he had to watch John's body burn on a pile of sticks. He shuddered at the idea of doing that to Sam. No, he _wouldn't _do that to his brother, _ever_. He couldn't. He felt the snow fall harder, and faster on him. He eyed Sam again and saw how still his brother looked, how silent. _No, not again_.

"Sam? Sammy!" His voice was sharp, the overprotective tone he used for his brother in it once again. "Sammy!" Sam moaned, but his eyes remained closed.

"Come on Sam," Dean growled, lowering his voice. "Come on, you gotta open your eyes for me. Okay? Can you do that?"

"Tired," Sam mumbled and Dean sighed.

"I know Sammy, but I need you to keep your eyes open for me. You can't close them."

"Tired," Sam whispered in a barely audible voice.

"I know, Sam, but you gotta keep them open. You can't close them." Dean squeezed Sam's body tightly. "Don't worry, Sammy, I'm not leaving you alone."

"You should," Sam said, his voice so weak he could barely talk. "Get help."

"For the last time, Sam, no." Dean's voice held a no nonsense tone now.

Sam knew better than to protest. He tried to hide his shiver but he knew Dean saw it for Dean inched as close as he could towards Sam's body.

"Keep me awake," Sam suddenly begged and Dean frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Keep me...distracted..."

"How?"

"I don't know...."Sam was struggling to speak. "What was she like?"

"Who?"

"Mom."

Dean paused before hesitating. He hated talking about Mary, hated the pain that crept up inside of him whenever he did. But he'd do it damn it, he'd do it for Sammy.

He caughed and cleared his throat.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know..."Sam struggled to speak. "What do you remember?"

Dean's lips had turned so blue it hurt to bite down on them. But he did so anyway as he struggled to remember.

"I remember laughter," his voice was barely audible as he spoke. "I remember lots of laughter...dad was big on laughter...so was mom."

"Dad?" Sam managed to turn and look at him. "Are you serious/"

Dean smiled.

"Yeah...he was a different person completly when mom was alive."

Sam didn't respond. A part of him was always jealous that Dean got to spend those four happy years with his parents, without any worries. How Sam envied him sometimes, wish he could have just one of those years to remember what it was like to be normal. To not be some kind of freak.

"She loved stories," Dean continued. "She'd always read to me and dad would always be listening at the doorway." His throat closed as he remembered happier times, simpler times. More peaceful times. "I...I remember when they told me she was pregnant with you." He shook his head while smiling a bit. "I haven't even met you and I already hated you."

Sam gave a snort as a response.

"Somehow I don't find that hard to believe." His voice was weak, but he was still awake and still listening, so Dean continued.

"I was jealous," he admitted. "I had mom and dad all to myself, I didn't want to share...but than Dad sat me down and told me that I was going to get more responsibilites now. They were going to have to be able to trust me with you...that it was my job as an older brother to protect you, look after you no matter what."

He paused for a few minutes. "I was only 3, but I remembered every word of that conversation. And I remember when they brought you home for the first time...mom and dad started to tell me how to hold you but it was like I already knew how...I already knew I had to be careful...and how to take care of you." He glanced over at his baby brother. "Something I'm not too great at, apparenetly."

Sam sighed.

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself, Dean," he managed to rasp weakly.

Dean shook his head.

"No, I'm not being hard enough. You...you're the most important thing to me right now Sammy...I can't, I _wont' _screw this up."

Sam opened his mouth to protest but Dean froze when he heard rustling from the bushes. He ordered Sam to remain silent and both laid there, completly frozen. Both knew if something wanted to attack or hurt them right than and there, there was nothing they could do to stop it....

**Kind of short, but please review! Hopefully Dean's memories weren't too cheesy! :)**


End file.
